It's unlikely, I know
by Ms.JosephineCullen
Summary: :3 That's my summary. OcXCannons OcXOc.
1. Parents

I watched my hometown, Derry City, Ireland disappear behind the train my family and I were on, I was mad at them so I was in a different compartment.

"Goodbye Brendan," I murmured, leaving hot breath on the cold window. I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Kari Hart. My parents are both from Dublin. I have long brown hair that's curly. My eyes are murky-lake green. I'm not skinny but I'm not on the heavy side. And did I mention I'm a half-blood witch? Guess not.

Green trees passed by quickly blurring by. My lunch wanted to be part of those trees, I guess because my stomach didn't want to say still. I heard my compartment door open fast, then slam, I turned my head toward the person who had come into the compartment with me.

"Pardon me, could you please tell me why you're here?" I said, I didn't want people to be with me.

"My mom's a bitch and my father's an asshole." He answered flipping back his white-blonde hair, I knew who this was. I jumped up.

"Forgive my rudeness, Mr. Malfoy." I apologized, jumping up. He was up as well.

"AHHH MOODBLOOD!" he was screaming. I covered his mouth, pulling him onto the seat and restraining him.

"Damn it, quit struggling, I'm not going to hurt you and right now, we're in the same boat, as in our parents suck." I told him. His muscles relaxed, so I let him go. He didn't look so opposed to me now. I think Malfoy was smiling at me, if only a bit.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you." He offered his hand.

"Kari Hart. May I call you Draco?" I took his hand to shake.

"Sure, may I call you Kari?" he asked letting go of my hand and folding his in his lap, as did I. At his question, I nodded. The trees passed and I sat across from him, staring out the window, but stealing glances at him. One time, I caught him staring at me, and he flushed.

"Draco! I've been- Why the hell are you staring at a mudblood?" asked Lucius Malfoy, obviously angry as he pulled Draco from the seat across from me, it looked like it hurt him.

"Don't hurt him!" I yelled standing up. Lucius had pulled him out of the compartment before I could finish. I sat back down. Why did I do that, Draco doesn't matter to me! I love Brendan……right? That's what I had said…….I thought Brendan would be my number one, maybe I was…….wrong?

I sat back down stared out my window. I was going to Hogwarts, because we were moving to London. I'd be able to see him at school……I hope.

The stewardess opened my compartment door. And then she popped her head in. She was wearing a beautiful beige tweed structured two-piece skirt-suit.

"Excuse me, these boys were causing a ruckus, will you watch them, Kari?" she asked me my mother knew her. I looked out and saw white-blonde hair, and hoped maybe it was Malfoy. I nodded and gestured, kind of dismissively, at all of the empty seats around me. In came two fat balls of fat, Crabbe and Goyle, and guess who else. Malfoy. No, I'm not insane; no I don't have any medical problems, but I might be sick.

"No fatty, I'm sitting there." Malfoy stated toward Crabbe, who had decided to sit beside me. I hadn't noticed until I heard Malfoy's beautiful voice.

"Oooohhhh, Draco's got a girlfriend!" announced Crabbe who was getting up.

"DO NOT!" Draco called back.

"Yeah, and she's a mudblo-ow holy crap!" Goyle had begun to say how I was a mudblood but was hit in the face by Draco. Draco looked angry.

"Don't you EVER call her a mudblood got that punk?" Draco threatened, this was out of character for him, but I didn't care, I love Brendan…….I'll keep telling myself that and maybe it'll be the truth……….maybe.

"I'm not offended by it Draco." I said with a blink, seeing how livid he was at someone calling me that. He sat down, mouthing something like 'Oh.' I dug around in my bag for some tissues, which I tossed at Goyle, who was bleeding from the nose.

"Are you sick? Or have you been crying?" Draco asked, I guess ne noticed that there was a small amount of tissues in my little mini pouch of Puffs.

"Crying." I told him, my voice wasn't as happy or loud, not that my voice was normally loud, but, it was quieter. He looked at his feet.

"Why?" Draco asked me, I shoved my wallet at him, which held many pictures of Brendan and me, one while we went to see the Ulster Orchestra and most others just taken frolicking around.

"Your boyfriend?" he asked, pointing at the beautiful, redheaded green eyed boy that I thought I loved until I met Draco. Draco sounded rather…………..dejected, although he obviously meant not to. I shook my head.

"Not technically." I told him truthfully. He nodded and handed the wallet back, but I saw that there was more money inside, because I only had four dollars, now there were ten, which meant I could buy loads of Bertie Blott's Every Flavor Beans on the train to Hogwarts.

The rest of the train ride passed by slowly, the trees fading into green plains and transitioning back again. I felt the train slowing, so I got up and reached for my luggage, Malfoy helped me get it down with a smile.

"Thanks." I told him with a slight nod. He smiled back at me with a identical nod.

I got my luggage and left after waving bye. I wasn't mad at my parents anymore, as of current, because I had met Malfoy. The train stopped and I got off, helped out by my older brother, Brett, because I was a lady….well, I still am, but, you know what I mean. Brett kissed my mother on the cheek and shook my dad's hand. My parents got back on the train after nearly suffocating me with hugs kisses 'good luck' words, inspirational phrases and 'I love yous.'

"Brett? What is it that you know and I don't?" I asked as my parents rolled away on the train, I guess to where we were moving. I could see where we could walk onto platform nine and three quarters from where we were standing. Brett pulled me toward the exit and I saw Malfoy, his dad, Crabbe and Goyle.

I put my head down as I was pulled by my brother out the door, when he let go of my hand to open the door, I felt myself fall, but even though I had braced myself for any impact, I didn't feel any at all, actually, I felt someone's arm under my belly, and the person's other hand trying to get mine around to fix my skirt, which had flown up over my paisley panties.

"You okay?" Draco asked me as he stood me up the right way. I fixed my skirt, nodding. "Good, I'm glad." He told me, still holding my hand. His father was walking over, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. They all looked kind of mad, well kind of was an understatement for Mr. Malfoy.

"Draco thanks, and I hope this doesn't get you in trouble." I told him, kissing his cheek very briefly, and then re-joined Brett, who was holding open the door for me. I glanced back at Draco. I had decided to give into my feelings. Draco was standing there, with his hand to his cheek, stunned and confused.

"How could you allow that mudblood to kiss you?!" I heard Mr. Malfoy shout at Draco even before the door had shut. Brett looked me as if I had committed a great crime.

"Why'd you do that? Kiss one of those conceited purebloods?" Brett asked me, sounding disgusted. I ignored him and followed him, wherever he was going. "Why aren't you answering?" he demanded.

"Because it's a dumb question," I answered, walking into The Leaky Cauldron.


	2. Shopping

Hey, quick update! For RileyPoole'swhiskeygirl. She wanted this chapter, so here it is. Love you girlie! Chapter three will be longer. Hope you like it, when I get five reviews I will update.

"Yes, Miss Hart, this wand is perfect for you," I looked at the 9" Willow, Phoenix feather wand that I had just gotten from Ollivander's as I remembered his words "This kind of wood and core is good for charms, and you're a charming young lady, so I think it fits."

"Beautifu--I mean--short like you," Draco told me, as he walked into the wand shop, followed by his day. When he said this, Brett paid for the wand that I was waving around making swish-swish noises. I smiled at Draco. I compared myself to him, I was a bit smaller, but it didn't matter, even though I pretended that it hurt me, so maybe it would help his dad ignore the 'beautiful' comment.

"Brett, hurry, I don't want these--Malfoys" I spat the name "--To continue bugging me about my height." I told my older brother, who had taken my wand and put it in the box after paying for it. I started trying to pull my brother out of the shop.

"No Kari, I want this little punk to be ni-" Brett began, but I tugged on him.

"No, you have an owl to buy pellets for, and I want an owl so I can communicate with Brendan using my own owl." I said, using his prized owl, Berit as a reason to leave. He nodded and let me pull him out of the wand shop. As I did this, I waved, seemingly at Mr. Olivander, but more to Draco than anything.

Now that Draco had said something -even as a way to keep himself out of trouble- It now seemed like I was way too short, I mean, it's not like I'm the shortest person in the world, but being 4' 9" sure does bug you when the person who you think you're in love with calls you short.

"Mayri, why are you here?" I asked when my house elf tapped on my leg.

"You told me to bring your violin and your electric guitar via apperation, miss." Mayri told me with a sweeping bow. "I was afraid that bringing them to you might put them in danger, so I put them with the rest of your school stuff." The house elf told me. I nodded.

"Good job Mayri. When you get home, could you to eat all my cookies, I don't want them to waste, because you like them and I won't need them, because I'm here and you're there, but make sure to send any un-opened packs that my parents buy here, okay?" I told her, with a smile. She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you," she told me, hugging my leg.

"Welcome," I nodded "Now leave, I don't want to be seen with you, you dirty elf!" I winked at her and smiled before she used her magic to get home.

I walked for a bit then I saw it, 'The Charms Shop' where I could get more charms for my magical charm bracelet. The bracelet can tell what you're wearing, and then it switches the charms accordingly. If you wear the same colors every day, it just randomly switches.

"Don't spend all your money," Brett warned me while I ran in. I couldn't believe that I passed by the lion charms, but I did. I looked all around, and couldn't find them, Brett wasn't helping, he was off doing something else. Snake. Weasel. Raven…….no lion. I really wanted to get a lion, as I was going to beg the sorting hat to but me into Gryffindor, where my brother goes, he was sorted as soon as Daddy requested that Prof. Dumbledore accept us, because I needed a transfer from Bauxbattons and Brett needed one from Durmstrang. Prof. Dumbledore was happy to have us. I got a snake, a weasel and a raven, plus a few cutesey ones, there was a penguin and I saw a small brown barn owl charm, which I had to have. I walked out and saw Mrs. Malfoy wrinkle her nose at me. I smiled at her sweetly.

"I couldn't find a lion." I told me brother, sticking my hand into the bag, a few of the charms latched onto my bracelet, making the total of charms seven. On the charm bracelet was my 'Sister' charm, of which my brother had one identical that said 'Brother.' Then there also was a 'best' charm and a 'friends' cham, the best was the first part to a set shared with Brendan, the other with my best female friend Airss. I saw the penguin and owl charms on there as well. I didn't know I had left my heart charm on. Beside the heart charm was the emerald-color enamel snake.

The rest of the day was uneventful, just buying quills and inks. Well, uneventful except for my brother taking me to a pub and paying for lunch, out of his own pocket. You see, all of our supplies were paid for by my father, and usually the ticket for any of the gifts I've received from him were paid by my father. I felt a finger tap my shoulder and with my feet barely touching the floor I felt oddly short looking up at the Malfoys.


	3. pógkiss

//RileyPoole'sLittleWhiskeyGirl I was just kidding on my draft, I decided to do something different, but the ending-part will come in, sometime in the near future. I also modified the technique you taught me, it worked. Who0t!//

"Kari?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Um, make any new friends?"

"Not yet. You?"

"Nope, but that's okay, that means I have more attention to focus on you, Kari."

"Thanks," I murmured, returning to the letter I was writing to my mother. Draco was reading, I had discarded my shoes and put my feet in his lap, and no, they didn't stink. Draco put away his book and used his thumb to massage the balls of my feet. I blushed and smiled at him. Again I murmured "Thanks,"

"No problem Kari," Draco told me then his robe brushed the side of my foot and I involuntarily balked, it had tickled. "I'm sorry." He told me, crossing his arms as to keep his robes from touching my foot. I sat up. Draco scooted toward me, and I returned the gesture. This went on for about thirty seconds until I felt my hip touch his, I blushed and scooted over a bit. Draco un-crossed his arms and put his hand on my shoulder, as if trying to get my attention.

"Yes Dra-" I was interrupted by my lips touching his. My whole face turned redder than a cardinal's breast. I pulled back and looked out the window.

"Did I offend you?" Draco asked, his face totally stood out and turned his bangs a comical pink-ish color.

"No, just surprised me." I told him, turning to look in his eyes. He looked back into mine, I felt like he was piercing my soul.

"Draco, look what I nicked from that Luna girl!" Crabbe boasted, waving around Luna's small purse cutely decorated with Luna-type things.

"Crabbe! Give that back! Luna's my friend!" I immediately said, before Draco could open his mouth to congratulate Crabbe.

"Yeah, give it back!" Draco agreed, displeased at Crabbe, I want to think because I was displeased.

"Draco that'd not your—" Crabbe began.

"Shut up and do it!" Draco shouted. I grabbed his arm lightly.

"Draco, stop it!" I whispered "Please don't yell."

Draco seemed to settle down, but Crabbe left with the little purse, whether he returned it, I may never know. Draco looked back at me, and then blushed, I was still holding onto his arm. I blushed and stood up.

"I should go my brother is probably looking for me…and stuff." I told him.

"Wait, I want you to promise me well see each other again." Draco said, grasping my wrist.

"Of course Draco, we'll see each other again. I promise." I told him, while lifting my free hand and extended my pinky, like muggles do. Draco looked at me funny, as if I were crazy. "You have been very sheltered Draco," I murmured, with an eye roll as I wiggled my wrist free of his grasp and lifted his own pinky. I smiled and curled my pinky around his.

"Oh, is that how muggles make an unbreakable vow?" Draco asked, holding tight to my pinky.

"No, it's breakable, but it's very indecent to break such a promise," I answered, and upon deciding to be very diabolical, I leaned in and whispered "Sometimes, people who break these promises never find another friend as long as they live."

"I don't want to break this promise," Draco whispered, and leaning over to kiss my cheek, whispered "I really like you." Which were the exact words that I wanted to hear.

"Draco, I-- "

_SLAM!!!!!!!!!!!_

"What the hell are you doing in here, alone with my sister?" Brett yelled, he had slammed the door open, nearly ripping it off its hinges.

"I was about to take full advantage of your absence and kiss her," Draco answered calmly, pulling me close and meeting my lips to his. I felt color and heat rise to my cheeks. I was convinced this was only a show. My arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, but I didn't deepen the kiss. I heard Brett trap off, shutting the door behind him violently. I broke off the kiss and sat on the opposite side of the compartment.

Silence.

"You like me right?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Draco."

"Friends?"

"I guess," I didn't mean it to, but it came out a-lot-a-bit exasperated.

"You don't want to be?" Draco's face conveyed what I could only register as sadness. I opened my mouth to say something before it all went black.


	4. Olny 3rd year on the boats

"KARI!!" Draco yelled as I had stopped talking. Someone was screaming bloody murder; I dropped to my knees and clasped my hands over my ears. Draco pulled me to his chest after he too dropped to his knees. I felt him guide my mouth closed, and when I felt my mouth close, the screaming ceased, so it was me screaming.

"KARI HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!" I heard The Dark Lord yell "DO NOT MAKE ME HURT YOU!" I felt the locket constrict around my neck. I pulled at it, my face was turning colors. Draco pulled the locket off, trying to help me breathe. I took a deep breath, and after regaining my lung function and thought process, I threw my arms around him and tears trickled down my cheeks.

"You saved my life."

"You act like I had a choice."

"What?"

"I'd never be able to let anything to happen to you," he whispered, lightly wiping tears from my eyes.

My lips met his; I was kissing him strongly, as if trying to convey my heavy gratitude through the kiss. I was being pushed away from Draco, by Draco. I looked at him, he didn't look happy.

"Draco?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"No, date Brendan, love him, kiss him, let him hold you, I'm not good enough, I don't want you getting attached." He told me, looking out the window.

"You just saved my life!" I told him, I was heaving as if I were about to cry again. Draco sighed. "Please, I want to be with you!" I whispered, grabbing the part of his robe, close to his knee, he had stood up.

"Kari, I'm not good for you." Draco began. I let go of his robes.

"Okay," I told him, letting go of the robe. He disappeared out of the compartment. I was back to where I had started, except the rush of pain that made me want to be dead was double what it had been before I had met Draco. I got up to gather my stuff, and did. I waited for the train to stop, as I did so I doodled on the inside of my journal. Well, not doodle, per se.

'…._.Kari Malfoy_

_Kari Fudge_

_Kari Malfoy_

_Kari Fudge_

_Kari Malfoy _

_Kari Malfoy_

_Mrs. Malfoy_

_Kari Rachel-Annie-Beatrice Malfoy'_

I had decided. Draco was wrong anyway. He is perfect for me anyway. Anyway won't make him come back. I told myself that I'd try to make him see that he's perfect for me, and I for him. I looped the horcrux onto my neck, after fixing the link the Draco had broken trying to get it off my neck. After I looped it on I put my shoes back on, then I gathered up all my stuff.

"Eureka!" I had figured out how to convince Draco he was perfect for me, 'accidentally' put myself in a life-or-death situation and let him save me, then I would convince Draco that I need him. I just hoped Draco liked, or, I daresay, loved me enough and was stupid enough to fall for it.

The train came to a stop. I heard people talking, and the distinct voice of Draco Malfoy just outside my door, he was talking to his two friends. I heard the door open, I had turned around to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be.

"Kari, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left out like that." Draco said. It took me by surprise when her turned me around and hugged me close. I pushed at him.

"What's your problem? You leave me like that and you think 'sorry' is going to cut it?" I demanded, I couldn't believe I had just raised my voice at him. I felt his lips violently against mine, I melted into his lips and his arms. He released my lips.

"I'm sorry I left you like that, will you forgive me, I promise I'll never do that again." Draco promised, offering his pinky. I looped my pinky around his and smiled.

"I forgive you." I told him.

"You're gonna be all lonely, the only third year that has to be sorted." Draco told me, grabbing my stuff. "I'll take this; you go with the first years." Draco told me and nudged me softly out the door.


	5. Purebloods Mudbloods and Brett Hart

I climbed into the boats with one small first year who seemed to think he could impress me by rowing us back to the castle. The boats were enchanted to move that fast. But, it was cute. We got to where we were supposed to wait to be sorted. (She is a good friend of my family), breifed us on what we were supposed to do and then the sorting began after some words from Dumbledore.

I didn't pay attention untill my name was called, except I notice the kid in the boat with me was, by last name , right ahead of me during the sorting Haas or something like that.

"Hart, Kari." Ms. M called.

The hat was barely on my head before……….

"SLYTHERIN!"

My cover was almost blown to shreds. My brother was pissed. Brendan probably would be too.

"Yes! Come sit with me!" called Draco's friend…..the one whom he had called fat on the train. I rolled my eyes and saw Draco push over the guy sitting next to him to make room for me. Before I sat down I asked the kid if he was okay. He was fine.

"Hi Draco, I got into Slytherin." I stated. He smiled and nodded. Dumbledore talked and talked, then I saw it, a whole big plate of Dublin's Finest Caramel Apple Cake…..my most favorite dessert. I looked and it wasn't at any of the other table. It was special for me.

Annalise smiled as she further pushed the boy over, took a piece of cake and sat beside me.

"Hi." She smiled at me.

"Top of the mornin to ya!" I told her laughing. Brendan probably was dragging himself out of bed at the very moment. She gave me a what-the-hell look and I smiled at her. Draco looked at her then asked me "Is this mudblood your friend?"

"Yes Draco and that is very offensive not only to me but to my friends." I frowned and got up, then sat back down.

Annalise looked at Crabbe, who had moved to her side as if to keep her, Kari and Draco closed in between him and Goyle. "Merlin's Beard you're fat!" she announced at Crabbe in an annoying British accent. He frowned at her and whined to Draco.

"But you are fat, and it's laying around eating when you're high." Draco told him, got up and offered an arm to me "Would you like me to escort you to the Slytherin dormitory my lady?"

I smiled accepted his invitation, grinned at Annalise who had the 'Imma tell Brennen about this!' (She calls Brendan Brennan because he is her adopted older brother (older by about a year).

I looked at Draco and thought of Brendan, my stomach clenched harder than a Boa Constrictor around its prey. "You okay Kari?" Draco asked, obviously my face showed how bad my stomach felt.

"I'm fine." I lied as he took me into the dormitory.

"Uh huh," he told me "Why don't we take you to Madam Pomfrey."

"Unless she has a big vat of Guilt-Be-Gone, I don't think she can help me."

"Does this help?" Draco kissed my cheek. I pushed him away

"No!" I shouted at him,, then stomped off to the girls dorms, where I could lay down and do something productive to take my mind off the boys. Maybe write to Brendan…….or something. I felt so guilty…….but it was weird because I knew Brendan didn't like me like that, but Draco did……..I now felt bad that I had yelled at Draco I went to see if he'd talk to me he was already long gone in the boys dorms when I got out to try and talk to him.

"Draco, get your little white butt out here so Kari can talk to you!" Annalise called after I had asked how I could get Draco to come talk to me.

"I didn't mean yell at him." I told her as Draco emerged in pajama bottoms and his shirt half undone.

"Draco find some respect for us and button up your shirt we don't want to see that." Annalise snapped him.

"Who is 'we'?" Kari asked, glancing at Draco who was buttoning up his shirt.

Annalise's POV.

I walked up the stairs following some Gryffindors and asked if one of them could bring out Brett Hart for me. The girl, I believe her name was Angelina Johnson or something….I didn't care as long as I got to talk to Brett.

"Hi Annalise, cut to the chase, I got a really hot girl in the common room waiting for me…." He said then laughed. I did too.

"You couldn't get a girl to wait on you unless she was Eloise Midgen or drunk off her ass, or both." I told him.

Brett laughed "Awwww, you're jealous that's cute, okay what is it if it's not about my sister." He told me, pretty much telling me to cut to the chase again.

"One, I think that Draco Malfoy has the hots for Kari. Two I wanna sleep in the Gryffindor common room, because I didn't want to be in Slythrin."

"I think it's better, Annalise if you sleep with the Slytherins for now to keep tabs on my sister. Kaysikay? Once she starts snoring you can come if you don't get caught, the password is 'Acid pops.' As long as you make sure my sister and the Malfoy kid don't shag or anything, you can sleep in the Gryffindor common room." Brett told me "Got it Annalise?"

"Deal!" I told him, and then skipped off to the dungeons.

"Weird girl." I heard Brett say on his way back in.


	6. Shagging, Nosebleeds, & A date with Fred

"Betty tell a dyoke." I begged my brother trying to embarrass him. He just rolled his eyes,

"Go to class third year." Brett told me and I went Potions was first. Lovely.

I thought I could get away with being in the corridor with the Gryffindor Head Boy and his friend and being late to class…and get a slip from said Head Boy. Per cy is soo never gonna get laid before he gets married….if he gets married. I was caught by Fred and George on the way to potions. "Hey, Hart, if we get you outa double potions will you set Fred up on a date with your friend Annalise?" George asked. I looked at George…….sounded like a deal.

"I'll **try**." I told them, they nodded and gave me a 'nosebleed nougat. '

"Tell them you walked into a wall, we'll set it up." They told me. And I did, took the first part of the candy and let a bit slip from my fingers on the way. Fred went and told Snape while George used my blood and set it up to look like I hit the wall, hard.

Pomfrey, Snape and Sprout bought it. I was out of three classes. Thanks Fred, Thanks George. You to will definitely get shagged before marriage, if you get married. But I still had to go to afternoon classes. Fun.

At lunch, Pomfrey let me out and I ran to Annalise "Do you wanna go out with Fred Weasley?" I asked.

"What did you barter a date with me for this time Hart?" she asked

"Well, George made the proposal that they get me out of Potions if I try to get you and Fred hooked up…..and I accepted, but you don't have to say yes." I told her.

"Whatever," she sighed "I'll go out with him, but he better show me a good time." She told me. I nodded and went to tell Fred whose 'Whoo hoo' could be heard across the Great Hall quite audibly.


	7. MrsFudge, Splitting Candy and Trading

I was feeling it again, the horrible, horrible feeling of guilt, I had just made out with Draco in secret and then I went up into my room to see the picture of Brendan and me on a trip to England with our dads to visit the Minister of Magic.

"Ha ha, Mrs. Fudge! Kari! I told him I was Mr. Brendan Fudge and he thought you were….oh that's rich!" he laughed, I frowned. "You know I'm just teasing Kar-Kar," he told me. And the funny thing was that we were only twelve…come to think of it, I'm only thirteen now but…..that's not important.

"Yeah, it's still not funny." I at the moment had felt the proudest I ever had having the old man think I was Brendan's wife. I'm sure he was being silly and just being sweet to two little twelve-years—olds holding hands and skipping merrily along and going to get cotton candy.

"Kar-Kar, let's go get some pumpkin juice, or let's go to the Leaky Cauldron and see if we can't get a peak at Bryce and Brett flirting with the waitresses…….even though they're only fifteen." Brendan didn't give me time to react before I was being pulled to the little pub in England. There the little player was, with his best friend, flirting with some girl, who looked about sixteen. We listened in for a little bit then we slipped away and went into the back and went into Diagon Alley. Bryce got up and followed us quietly.

"Hey, Kar-Kar, you know, Brendan has loved you pretty much has loved you since you first met. If he were a werewolf in Twilight, it'd be like imprint, but of course we all know that's all fake." Bryce said after a while, it didn't scare me, but Brendan freaked out.

I smiled nodded "Why do you think he read the 'stupid girl book' to begin with?" I winked and headed toward the sweet shop.

Bryce looked confused as I walked off and Brendan's face looked like his hair—bright red.

In the sweet shop I bought lots of candy and took half to Brendan, gave a quarter to Bryce, and gave a eighth to Brett……………..

I pulled out a chocolate frog and bit the head off. I got a Dumbledore card, I had three of him, I might trade Fudge for Dumbledore with Brett now.


End file.
